A False Betrayal
by taeriys
Summary: ...What if Lisanna wasn't all bad...?
_"When I came back, you've been all over Lucy. Don't you remember all our promises?! You promised me we would be together forever...and you leave me after some blonde haired chick?!" She sobbed. "Lisanna...Lucy...she is not JUST some 'blonde haired chick'...she's an important person to eve-" He was cut off. "NO! SHUT UP! If...If you don't love me...then I have no reason to live!" She screamed, and she ran off the cliff they were standing on. A hand grasped hers, as she looked up to the boy she wanted...and loved. He was sobbing. "LISANNA! Don't...ever do that again...I'll do whatever you want...I just...don't want to lose you again..." He shook. "Any...Anything?!" She gasped. "Anything." He nodded. She smirked, and stood up, her tears gone. "Ok. I'll tell you something you can do..."_

 **NATSU'S THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Natsu looked at Lucy longingly. He remembered what Lisanna told him to do...he had refused her at first, but she threatened to commit suicide again...and to take Lucy with her. He shook his head, ridding him of the thoughts. He tried to do the grin he always had on, but it didn't come out right. He knew Lucy was the only one to notice, but she was also the one he didn't WANT to notice. She did.

"Hey Natsu...what's wrong?" She picked up on his slightly-less-happy-than-normal vibe. She picked up the things about him that no one would otherwise know...she knew him like no one else. Not even Lisanna. He looked at her guiltily.

"Nothing...why do you ask?" He questioned her, but he felt like a stone dropped on his stomach. He waved it off, after she insisted that he was feeling down. He walked away, to call Team Natsu, of course, minus Lucy. This was the first thing that Lisanna had asked him to do. He looked at them, studying them, before making the decision to go on with the plan Lisanna had asked him to do. He glanced at her, and saw that she was smirking. He looked at the floor.

"Um...don't you guys think that Lucy is a bit weak?" He said, which was actually the complete opposite of what he was thinking at that moment. "I think that...Lisanna is better to be in Team Natsu than her." He said it. He made sure to say it loud enough that Lucy would hear, but soft enough so that no one else but Team Natsu could hear it. They all gasped.

"Natsu?! How could you?!" They all looked at him as if he was a monster. He knew this would happen. The most weirdest thing happened after, though.

"I think so too. She doesn't really do anything but hide behind her celestial spirits..." Gray said. Inside, Natsu was taken aback, and REALLY wanted to punch Gray, but on the outside, he looked nonchalant, and nodded to Gray. Slowly, everyone agreed to kick Lucy out of Team Natsu. Natsu knew she had heard this. His heart sunk like a anchor in sea, surprised that everyone agreed. He wanted to punch them so hard right now...although he had nothing to say, as he had prompted the whole discussion. He looked over to Lucy, who was staring straight at them, frozen in horror. It hurt to see her like that. It hurt so much. He gulped down the lump in his throat, as he looked back to Team Natsu.

"Well, I guess she heard us." He told them. They looked at her, and gawked. Tears started falling down her face, as she gave us a hateful eye, and stomped out of the guild. Natsu looked over his shoulder at Lisanna, who was next to her sister, and was smiling a hell lot right now. And then he walked out of the guild behind her.

I heard the dorms close a third time, and looked back, to see Lisanna walking out of the guild. He sighed, and walked to Lisanna. If...if he had walked to the beautiful blonde...he could have cleared the misunderstanding...but Lisanna might have hurt her in the process. He would do anything to save the life of his Blonde Princess. He swore under his breath, thinking that he should have just left Lisanna to die at the cliff. But then he realised he couldn't. Mira and Elfman would have cried even more. He...he would never admit it but...He was twirled around Lisanna's finger. All because of Lucy. Lucy was his strength, and, also, his weakness. He clenched his fists, and punched Lisanna. She fell back in a cry, as Mira leapt out of the guild, and glared at Natsu. "It's...all her fault..." He whispered, then raised her voice. "ITS ALL HER FAULTTTT!" He shouted. And then, the beautiful, golden hair he always loved turned red. Everything turned red. He awakened.

 **Heyy Guys! I'm making a new story...because it just came to me. This one will probably update less than my other one...I know I know, why am I making another story when I haven't finished the other one...well, this one just came to my mind. I mean in all those other Lucy-Natsu-Lisanna fanfics, Lisanna tells Natsu that Lucy did something to her. And for some reason, Natsu agrees. I know that Natsu wouldn't do that. Like, I really love those stories though. They make me feel what Lucy feels. But, what if Lisanna wasn't bad? I mean, I really like Lisanna. So, why not make something like...she was controlled? And Natsu HAD to betray Lucy? Something like that. That was the start of this story! Also, E.N.D. I wanted to corporate something of it into my story, and I was reading the manga Skip Beat, and that sorta gave me an idea to it. So basically, that's the story. Sorry for all that ranting. Well, I hope you like the story! And so...bye minna, I'll see you later!**

 **~ .Dragneel**


End file.
